A mystery, a pokemystery
by Galiant
Summary: A love story better than Twilight, or so you thought?
1. Chapter 1- Rescue Team?

Rescue team

"It's been awhile since I encounter those pokemon gangs, I just have to keep running until I find refuge.

I don't see them, maybe they're already gave up chasing me...phew, that was exhausting."

Then suddenly, they popped out from the trees!"Gehehehee! We got you now! Hand over the chestnut and no one gets hurt!" Says the mankey who attacks everyone they see! I got this chestnut and no one tells me what to do with it!

"Hey mankey butt! Try getting it from me!" I said as I get ready for a fight."What did you say to me? Who do you think you are! Argh get him boys!" it was a 3-1 fight, I dont think I have a chance...

Their boss attacked first with a scratch, I dodged it then counter attacked it, he fell to the ground as he got knocked over by my attack, it just made him more angrier.

In all of the confusion one of his cohort tried to slash me from behind, but he paused and seemed to be paralyzed, I think he was attacked from somewhere. Then something popped out from the bushes, It was

Kadabra, he used his psychic power to paralyze mankey. The mankey boss was shocked to see the kadabra like he knows him. "I-it's Kadabra!" then another figure appeared behind one of his other cohort.

"C-charmeleon!" then a third figure appeared behind mankey. "Urk..it's Pupitar!"

I don't know who they are but they look so strong! Then Kadabra said,"You mankey keep making trouble and now you're attacking a child! Disgraceful!" " B-but, this Riolu took a chestnut from our territory!" mankey answered in a shivering tone. "Uproar forest isn't your territory! It is an open area for all pokemon to live in!" replied Kadabra in a fearful tone. "Now let this Riolu have his chestnut and leave him be!" "Ok, Kadabra...we're sorry." then mankey and his gang went back to their area.

"Are you alright Riolu?" asked Kadabra. "I'm fine, thanks..." I answered in awe.

"Good, if there are problems like mankey and his gang again, please ask for help." then Kadabra and his pals went off to town. I was so awed by their awesomeness I can't get a straight face, but I am not waiting for pokemon to pounce on me and steal from me again, so I went to Pokemon square.

I came here without anything with me, no home, no money, I only got this chestnut to eat.

I just got here recently, how I became like this...became a pokemon, is a mystery, I don't remember anything about my life as a human..why am I here? Why being a pokemon? I just don't know...

But, instead of standing around thinking about it I should just get a job and a place to live in. I heard Wigglytuff is handing out free home to new pokemon, I should seek him out.

"Um is this Wigglytuff's club?" I can clearly see Wigglytuff in front of me, but he's just standing there unresponsively,then... "Hiyas! Yes this is Wigglytuff's club! Estate for all Rescue team needs!"

My heart is still bouncing hard after that respond...but...uhm...Rescue team? I don't know anything about that...is it like those exploration teams from that other region? Is it different? "I uh...how should I say this...I am not in an exploration team." then wigglytuff said "Pardon? Exploration team? Oh you must be talking about my brother's guild of exploration team from another region! His guild is different from this region's team." dammit I need a house now! Not some pokemon telling stories about his brother...but he is kind of interesting...

"Um...I love to stay here and chat, but I need to go." I said as I ran of embarrassement. "W-wait! Don't you want a place to live!?". I ran to a local postal office knowing postal offices won't mind my presence. But I spoke too soon. "Hello there, may I help you?" it was a pelipper, well obviously there would be a pelipper in a postal office "Uh,hey kid, want to deliver mail or sign up a Rescue team?""R-rescue team?"


	2. Chapter 2-The cheating poke'punk

A new beginning

Rescue team? Won't I need special training or get picked by someone special? "You mean, anyone can sign up a rescue team?" I asked "Well of course! All you need is to sign here, here and here, oh and you need to pick a name for your rescue team." A name? Hmm...what would I call it...hmm...aha! "Team Terreliant" "Ok so would that be a solo rescue team or is there already someone planning to join?""What makes it different?""Well you have the privilage to get a 10% discount on all stores for each member that is in your team, and you can get free area access for each team member depending on their habitats" I don't have anyone with me...uh...maybe I could persuade some pokemon to join, in the meantime! "Yes I have two more members waiting at my house." "Alright that would be 3 members in total, here's your Toolbox for stuff to put in, a map, and a Rescue team badge...good luck, you're going places kid."

Pfft! I don't need luck, no, luck will need me. After the registration I went to Wigglytuff to get myself a home. "Hiyas! Welcome back! You ran off before I had a chance to sell you a home."

Maybe I can show him my badge to show that I'm in a Rescue team now. "Uh...I am in a Rescue team now." Then I heard a voice saying: "(Achievement get! Show off!)" "Oh, so will you be needing my service?" Obviously since I came here. "Yep, I need a home and those free areas for my team."

"Ok, great, all you need is sign here, here, and here." Great...more signing..."Ok, your house is on the far left of town just after kecleon's shop, thank you and bye-bye!"

I am guessing a house at the edge of town would be a piece of Poke'crap, but when I set afoot the area, I'm so awed that a bug type flew across my mouth. I was like a squealing fangirl going nuts on Joustin Swagger as I ran inside the house and touch everything I see. After awhile it became dark, and I was so tired I decided to call it a night. Man I had a heck of a day...my eyes were so heavy that I just can't stay awake, then I started seeing mareeps jumping over fences...I must've been dreaming.

But suddenly, a Gardevoir jumped over the fence, then it said to me "You...are...Galiant." How does she know my name!? "W-who are you?" Gardevoir looked like she's fading. "I am your..." her voice became unclear and starting to vanish. "No, wait! Tell me more!" Then, the darkness of my dream's background, shining all of a sudden. "Gah! Aww man I think I wet my fur!" And there it begins, new adventures soon to be told, and more wet dreams to be made.


	3. Chapter 3-Nut again chestnut!

A new day.

I took a bath, and waited till it's really morning. Just when I was about to depart, there was a pelipper flying towards my house, then it landed on my mailbox, apparently it dumped something into my mailbox."Hey, are you lost or something?" the pelipper turned around staring at me and said "Scram kid, this is Rescue team property!" What did he say to me? I am in a Rescue team! "Hey, you're the one who's dumping things in my mailbox! You're the one that should scram!" Pelipper looked confused, so he pulled out his piece of paper "What? I swear I didn't make a mistake, the mail was supposed to be sent to Galiant of Team Terreliant, unless you *are* Galiant" hey I have my rights! "Just tell me what garbage you sent to me..."

"Well of course!" what is that, a pelipper's catch phrase?"This is a request mail for your work, everyday I will send mail to you except if there are no requests for your team, which I highly doubt you will get any for a month"..."Why you little! I'll kill you!"Pelipper flew away while turning around and gave me the middle feather.

I read the mail and it said Ralts is lost in uproar forest and needs help, uproar...forest...? Wait a minute! That's where those Mankey runts hangout! This is urgent! I grab my bag and map and ran off to uproar forest. "Just a little more!" (2nd floor) "I think I'm nearly there!" (5th floor) "huff-huff, I think it's near!" (7th floor) "huff-huff...how can she send...*gasp* a mail to me *gasp* without going to the *gasp* postal office...*gasp* of course! It's the pokemon world, nothing make sense!" (Uproar forest clearing) "Hey, I made it"I saw the mankey gang picking up on Ralts, I think I know why..."Step away from the chestnut!"The mankey gang who are obviously startled, stared at me and said "Hey, you're that little punk who stole our chestnut! And looks like you're all alone!" I didn't think straight, what will I do now!? Ok, ok, let me visualise 'Straight jab, bend down 85°, followed by a sweep kick, then an uppercut, one down will cause a shockwave impact rhat wipes out all the mankey punks' Ok, looks like I got it planned out. "Straight jab!"obviously it failed, following by the mankey kicking me around.

Ralts stepped in and used psychic to push the Mankeys away, "Did you think of a plan?"pfft obviously..."I'll use my badge to get us out of here" huh? I think I left my badge at home..."Uh...uh...Luminious orb!" the mankey were blinded so we took the advantage and went back home.

"Thanks Riolu, here's your reward." (Received 200 pokecoins) That's it? "Uhm, thanks! If you got any trouble, never need to fear, because I am here!" pelipper gave me 3 very slow claps as a sign of sarcasm, and Ralts went off, I think I'm gonna call it a day, I deserve a rest.

I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes, I saw a cat that looks like a toaster with pink color and farting rainbows singing nya nya nya in a loop, meh, I've seen weirder things, but I spoke too soon, the cat turned into Gardevoir farting rainbows and obviously her (you know what) exposed, while still looping she spoke to me clearer than before my last dream "You are a human" "Yes, how'd you know? "Because I am your..." her voice became unclear and fading, "wait, tell me more!" the sun ray shone on my face as I wake up and wet my fur again.

-To be potato-


	4. Chapter 4-A new partner

The next day,

"Gotcha!" pelipper got away "You are ten thousand lightyears away from beating me kid!" Darn it! If I had a range attack, I would've shoot him down! Twice! And what crap did he send me today? A request mail from a mankey? Uproar forest!? I am not in the mood for capture the chestnut! But I really need the reward money...*sigh* Just before I step into the entrance I saw a Ralts behind some bushes, it looked pretty suspicious...I'm gonna put my sneaky mode on, "Nice weather we're having." "Shh...get down you idiot!" oh, it's that Ralts that I rescued the other day, technically she rescued me.

"What's the sitch?" Ralts facepalmed and said "There, look, isn't that your client?" how did she know my client? Wait...I forgot, nothing make sense. "Yeah it is, he looks pretty suspicious" Mankey was loitering around, it looked like he was expecting me, that ain't in the description. I am pretty sure it said:'Help! The Mankey gang is beating me up!' obviously I didn't notice how fake it was. But I am pretty sure Raltx will come up with an idea since she's psychic, and pretty much intelligent than a Riolu, " I have an idea!" yep I saw that one coming. "You go talk to him and I'll cover you from here using an invisible force field, when the Mankey gang ambush you, their attacks will bounce back at them!" w-what? "Wait, how do you know he's a Mankey gangster?" " You're too much of a moron to know anything"

I did what I was told, I talked to Mankey, mankey gang shows up, bla bla bla long story short, postal office paid off the reward, bad guy lost good guy wins! I was very intrigued by Ralts that I'm gonna find her and make her join my team. "Hmmm, Psy street...can't say I know this place myself.(Knock, knock, kmock) hello! Ralts, are you there?"the door opens "Hello, oh...it's you, what do you want, moron?" some attitude "Uh...I was wondering, if you could.." she slammed the door before I could finish "Not interested." right in the nose "W-wait, I'm not trying to hit on you or something! I was offering you a spot in my Rescue team!" she opened the door a little "What's in it for me?" I knew she'd be interested! "Glad you asked, when you're in a rescue team, you can be rewarded with money after you complete a mission, you will get access to a free area for a house that you can pick from anything available, and not to mention, a 10% discount on all store wares!" Ralts slammed the door, then opened it again, carrying her bags "alright, let's get down to business!"

We went to Wigglytuff's club to pick an area for Ralts to live in then she picked this mysterious place that looked like it's an alien pad. After that we went to my house, sadly it's our base, "Alright I'm gonna give you a rescue team badge, a toolbox and a map, you'll be needing these to be a Rescue team!" I'm feeling very tired, but I need to tell Ralts the rules.

Suddenly, Ralts transformed into a Gardevoir and spoke "Galiant, your role in this world is very important, you need to survive until the time comes" I think I'm fully asleep, "B-but, who are you?" Gardevoir voice is decreasing clarity and fading "I...am... Your..." the sun ray shone on my face as usual, and...wait for it... "Darn it I wet my fur again!"

-To be or not to be, that is not a question, don't answer that! A rethoeical question!-


End file.
